


Best Day of His Life

by AmmatureWriter



Series: U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley - AU [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmatureWriter/pseuds/AmmatureWriter
Summary: This is it. Today is going to be the best day of Eddie's life.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley - AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719361
Comments: 12
Kudos: 285





	Best Day of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not comply to 9-1-1's actual storyline and both characters might be a little bit out of character. In this story, Buck actually finished his training with SEAL and worked for the NAVY for years before meeting Eddie at a VA meeting. I am a sucker for badass Buck, should I continue with this background story? Honestly, the quarantine is driving me crazy and I just need a little fluff story to brighten my day.
> 
> English is not my native language and I don't have someone to beta-ed this so I am sorry if there were grammatical errors here and there. I hope you enjoy the story :)

He was preparing for the ceremony when he started to reminisce about his relationship with Buck. He remembered the rocky friendship that blossomed into a relationship. He remembered all of their milestones. When they told everyone that they are seeing each other, when they told Chris that Buck was not just a friend anymore, when Buck moved in and when Buck insisted on meeting Eddie’s father because he was reluctant with the idea of his son dating another man.

He remembered all their arguments, the tears shed and the hurtful words they threw at each other unintentionally. It was not easy, no matter how amazing Buck was. He remembered how Buck struggled on enjoying his days while his mind was still trapped in a war zone. He remembered about the nightmares and the occasional pain Buck experienced.

He even reminisced about the time when Buck proposed to him. It was beautiful, he said yes, but Eddie could not help but being embarrassed recalling the events leading up to Buck’s proposal. It was so embarrassing on his end, and Eddie thanked every God no one teased him for that.

He studied himself in the mirror, he looked good, but he wanted to look perfect for Buck. His mother smiled at him kindly as she approached him to fix the creases of his attire. “You look amazing, Eddie.” She said in their native language and Eddie could see the wrinkles under her eyes.

“Thank you, mama.” He smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

His father studied him from the couch across the room. He smiled but said nothing, Eddie took it as a win. His father was Diaz through and through, he kept his silence and only spoke when needed. Seeing him smile in approval was enough for Eddie.

“Christopher, how do I look?” Eddie asked, looking at his son who was sitting beside his father.

Chris turned his attention from the game console in his hands and eyed Eddie in silence. “Good, daddy.” He said nonchalantly before going back to his game. A month ago, Buck went home with a brand new Nintendo Switch for Christopher. It was not Christmas or Chris’s birthday, but Buck decided that Chris deserved the gadget.

Eddie gave him an earful as Buck tried to reason with him. After several promises of chores and agreement of time allocation for playing the game from Chris and several attempts of cajoling and mind-blowing sex from Buck’s end, Eddie finally conceded to the idea of giving Chris the console. Looking at how hooked Chris to the console, Eddie silently doubted whether he made the right decision before.

Christopher was dressed similarly to him. They were having a beach wedding and Eddie opted out of using his army dress uniform for the ceremony. He decided to wear a linen beige suit with a white shirt and white shoes to compliment his look. He styled his hair neatly and carefully trimmed his stubble earlier in the morning. Christophe’s attire was similar to his own, however, instead of using a suit, he wore a beige suspender to complement his look. For a ten-year-old, Chris looked adorable.

It was supposed to be a simple wedding but of course, nothing simple could be achieved when Maddie and his Abuela were in charge. He remembered after a typically long day of cake tasting and caterer hunting, Buck collapsed into the bed with a rather loud groan. “Let’s just go to Vegas and get married right now.” He said as he eyed Eddie who was chuckling at him.

“Abuela will hate you if you do that.” He said softly as he sat beside Buck’s feet and helped him take off his shoes. “Just bear with it, okay? It’s going to be beautiful.” He said as he started massaging Buck’s legs to help him relax.

Eddie was actually on the same page with Buck but when he voiced his opinion to his Abuela and Maddie, the two ladies looked at him disapprovingly. “Dios Mio, Eddie!” Abuela said disapprovingly. “I would not let you get married in a city hall or something. This is might be your second marriage, but remember this is Buck’s only marriage. Don’t you want him to have a beautiful memory of it?”

Abuela was right, as always, and Eddie nodded in return. He was married once, to Shannon and he already experienced a beautiful wedding. But Buck had not. After all that he had been through, Buck deserved a beautiful wedding.

“I don’t care about the wedding, Eds. I just want you and Chris.” Buck said and Eddie was slightly taken aback by the seriousness of Buck’s words. Buck was never good at expressing himself with words and Eddie could not help the butterflies in his stomach when Buck did.

“I want us to have a beautiful wedding, Buck and I want to share it with Chris and our family. If it’s too much for you, we can always ask Maddie to die it down a little.” He reasoned and Buck sighed in return. Eddie took it as a win.

Maddie was currently busy doing a final check on the preparation and the guests are starting to arrive, Chimney informed when he entered his dressing room. Chimney, taking the role of his Groomsman, wore an identical attire with Christopher and he looked good.

“You’re nervous?” Chim asked as he approached Eddie with a glass of ice tea in hand.

“Terrified.” He answered.

“Relax, it’s going to be fine. At least Chris is chill.” He commented.

“I don’t think he’s caught up with the idea.” He said and he meant it. It was not that he thought Chris was slow or ignorant, he understood that Chris still could not comprehend the depth meaning of marriage. It would just be another day for Chris, spending his day with Buck and Eddie and came home with the two of them.

Maddie entered the room after they chatted for a while, she signaled Eddie to get ready and Eddie nodded in return. They made their way from the dressing room to the small beach behind the cottage where they would hold the reception.

Maddie stopped him to study his attire once more time and smiled afterward giving him a kiss on his cheek. “This is it,” She whispered to him. “Thank you for loving my brother, Eddie.” She said and Eddie felt his heartbeat increased instantly. _This is it,_ he thought.

Maddie said that their guests are already seated and Buck already made his way to the end of the aisle and currently waiting for him. One thing that Eddie agreed right away when they planned the ceremony was that Buck should walk the aisle first. Eddie wanted him to experience every bit of the wedding and if he were to look like a blushing bride being sent off by his parents to marry Buck, he would happily do it.

Eddie could see Buck from inside the cottage through the glass door. Buck looked magnificent in his white dress uniform. It was Hen who suggested Buck using his Navy dress uniform and Eddie was falling in love all over again for his man.

After years of not wearing his uniform, Buck still filled his suit perfectly. The white dress shirt and trousers made him look elegant and his shoulder looked boarder decorated with hard shoulder boards. He stood tall as he wore his ribbons and badges on his left chest. It was too small from afar, but Eddie could see Buck fixing his slightly crook nametag on his right chest. He looked dreamy and Eddie was giddy remembering that in less than an hour, that man would be his.

Chris, as a ring bearer, walked the aisle first with a big grin on his face. He made his way to approach Buck and handed him the rings. Buck bent down to meet Chris and Eddie smiled when he saw Buck gave Chris a high five and a hug before ushering Chris to seat with Athena on the front seat.

It was still a small wedding, they only invited people closest to them and their family. Most of the guests were their station members, their former military colleagues, and their friends from VA. Everyone was wearing white and Eddie thank God that the sun was not too bright today.

“Come on, Eddie.” His mother said as she held his left hand while his father held his right hand. They finally made their way to the aisle and he smiled as their eyes finally locked. The music accompanied Eddie as he walked the aisle slowly and he saw Buck diverted his gaze to the sky and muttered a breathless _“Oh, man…”_ as if he was trying to suppress a tear from falling.

Booby smiled understandingly at Buck and patted his shoulder softly. Buck took it as encouragement so he gazed back at Eddie and smiled. Eddie melted under his gaze.

Buck to two steps to approach them and took Eddie’s hand after they hugged both of Eddie’s parents. He could hear his father whispered to Buck, asking for him to take care of Eddie and Chris which Buck gladly accepted.

As they finally stood facing each other in front of the priest, Buck could not help himself but complimenting Eddie’s look. “You are perfect, Eds.” He said and kissed Eddie’s hand, making the guests laughed when the priest told them to behave.

The ceremony was running smoothly, the priest reminded them about the purity of marriage and love. Her speech was beautiful and Eddie lavished on every word she said. After she was done with her speech, they proceed with their vows.

Chimney handed Eddie an envelope, inside tucked neatly the vows he made for Buck. He read it slowly as he gazed has his lover. Buck smiled when he listened to Eddie’s words, he reached to wipe the tear on Eddie’s eyes when it fell as he read his vows.

He promised to respect him and treated him as his equal. Eddie remembered how Buck was longing to have a family of his own and he promised they would build their own together, with Chris. He promised to support Buck through any hardship they will face and he promised to be with him even of his worst day. In the end, he promised to love Buck until his last dying breath. Buck mouthed an ‘ _I love you_ ’ as Eddie put the ring on his finger.

After Eddie was finished with his vows, Bobby handed Buck two envelopes, much to Eddie’s confusion. Buck opened the first one which consists of his vow to Eddie. “Eddie Diaz, the first time you offered your hand to help me, I know you are the one meant to save me. I am not perfect and I am lacking in so many ways but you stick by my side and helps me fight my demons. For once, I want to be selfish and keep you for myself. You gave me a second chance in life and most of all, you bring Christopher to my life. I love you so much for that and I vow to show you every day how grateful I am to have you both in my life. I promise to make you happy as you already made mine. I promise to be by your side for as long as I live. I promise to take care and protect you and I promise to love you till the day that I die.” Buck said confidently and Eddie felt like he lost the ability to breathe.

Buck was supposed to put a ring on Eddie’s finger, but instead, he opened the second envelope in his hand. “Christopher, can you come here, buddy?” Buck asked warmly and Eddie’s father carefully brought Christopher to them.

Christopher was slightly uncomfortable when he saw people were looking at him expectantly. He silently hugged his father’s legs and pressed the side of his head to Eddie’s hip. He looked at Buck curiously but smiled when Buck crouched down at his level and took one of his hands. Buck reached for under his shirt and took out his dog tags.

“Christopher, I want to share this necklace with you. It’s my dog tag, it’s not much but for a long time it’s the only thing I have of myself, it’s the proof of my existence and now I want you to have them. The first time your father introduced you to me, my world was turned upside down. You made me so happy, happier than I could ever be and I am so thankful to have you in my life.” Buck said softly and it dawned on Eddie that Chris finally understood how their life would change after today. He felt Christopher started to tremble and he could hear him sob. Eddie smiled as he looked down and patted Christopher’s hair softly while Buck held unto Christopher’s hand tighter.

“Today, as I married your father, I am once again asking for your permission to finally be a part of your family. It will be the greatest honor of my life to call you my son and I would spend all of my life taking care of you and your daddy. Later, we might butt-heads with each other and there will be days where you hate me, but I promise from now on, there would not be a day where I don’t love you.” He said and Eddie was crying listening to Buck’s words.

Never in his life had Eddie thought he would find someone who loved Chris as much as him but Buck did. Buck loved Christopher with all of his beings, his love even rivaled Eddie’s and Eddie could tell Christopher reciprocated his feelings. Eddie could not help himself but cry as he savored Buck’s words. He could not believe that he deserved to call them both his.

Chimney handed him a handkerchief and Eddie quickly wiped his wet eyes and cheeks with it. He felt Buck hand on his thigh, patting it softly as he remained crouching in front of Christopher. “Come on, Eddie. What’s with the tears?” Buck chuckled and their guests let out teary laughter when Eddie let out incoherent noises out of embarrassment.

“Now what do you say, Chris?” Buck asked Chris hopefully. Christopher looked up at him, searching for encouragement and when Eddie smiled at him, he let out a loud shriek and started crying. “PAPA!” He cried, reaching out to Buck, and Buck smiled as he gathered Christopher into his arms and get back up with Christopher in his arms. Christopher buried his face on the crook of Buck’s neck and hiccupped when he held unto the dog tags that Buck put on him.

Bobby finally handed Buck Eddie’s ring and Buck smiled as he kissed Christopher’s temple. “Want to do it together, buddy?” Buck asked and Christopher nodded eagerly. Eddie cried when Buck and Chris put the ring on his finger and he leaped unto Buck’s arms when the priest announced them, husbands.

Buck kissed Eddie as if his life depended on it, his hands strong and sturdy as he held both Chris and Eddie close. “I love you, husband,” Buck whispered in between their kisses, and Eddie laughed.

The guests clapped to congratulate them on their union and they smiled widely, mouthing thank you as they walk back across the aisle. Buck was still carrying Christopher in one arm while his other hand holding onto Eddie’s hand tight.

Eddie’s eyes might be red and puffy from the tears but Eddie felt like he was in cloud nine. He could not wait to embark on a new journey with his husband and their son.

***

The reception was held in a beautifully decorated tent beside the cottage. Dinner was delightful and everyone was having fun. Eddie cried a little when their loved ones started giving speeches during dinner. Chimney as his best man talked about the time when Eddie was pining hard for Buck, making Eddie blushed in return. Bobby talked about how amazing their little family was and how proud he was for Buck and Eddie. Maddie talked about Buck’s childhood and how happy she was that Buck finally found his happiness. One of Buck’s old colleagues from Navy saluted for them after talking about Buck’s days with SEAL, how he saved countless of lives and how hard it was for them to come back to living a common life and he was glad that Buck finally found someone who was fierce enough to match his flames.

Chris helped them cutting the cake and Eddie laughed wholeheartedly when Chris smash Buck’s face with a small piece of cake. Buck smeared his cheek with cake icing in retaliation and Eddie chuckled as he felt his husband pulled him in for another kiss after they shared a bite of the cake.

After their belly was full of food and desserts, they shared their first dance in the middle of the dance floor. They were not the best dancer around so they settled on swaying to a slow song. “You’re a mess. You still have icing on your face.” Eddie chuckled as he cleaned Buck’s face, Buck diligently held onto Eddie’s hips and hug him close.

He laughed when Buck twirled him once and eagerly hold onto his husband when Buck ended their dance with a kiss. “You don’t know how happy I am,” Eddie mumbled as people started to join them on the dance floor. Eddie let his mother pulled him for a dance and he could see Buck carried Chris for a dance.

“Chris is going to be the most spoiled kid in the world.” His mother commented as they watched Chris whispered something to Buck making Buck laughed at him, both were too occupied in their own little world. “Your husband is a good man.” She said.

“He is. He’s the best.” Eddie said before excusing himself to approach his boys.

“Daddy, Papa said I could play Animal Crossing tonight,” Chris said as he grinned at Eddie.

“He did, did he?” Eddie chuckled as he looked at Buck teasingly, the other grinned innocently at Eddie. Chris asked Buck to put him down and walked away to join other kids on the kids' table.

“He has you wrapped up on his little fingers, Buck,” Eddie commented in amusement.

“It’s been a long day, there is no way he has enough energy to play.” He retorted.

“Don’t hate me when I said I told you so.” He teased and Buck chuckled at him.

“I love you.” Buck declared.

“And I you, husband,” Eddie answered, savoring every second of the best day of his life.

When later, after all the guests are leaving and everyone else already excused themselves to their room, Eddie was still high on adrenaline. It was a good day, everyone was happy and they would finally spend a night as husbands.

Eddie took his time showering in their suite while Buck showered in another room with Christopher. Eddie did not expect Buck to come back to their suite with Chris in his arms. The boy was preoccupied with his game console once again and Buck looked at him pitifully as he put Christopher on their bed.

_I told you so…_ Eddie mouthed with a smirk on his face as he laid his body on Chris’s left side and Buck joined them on Chris’s right.

Even when his body was sore and tired, Eddie refused to sleep because he did not want to end the best day of his life. Even when Chris threw a little tantrum after Buck stopped him from playing the game, Eddie still thought that today was the best day in his life. Even after Chris refused to go back to his room and demanded to sleep with them, it was still the best day in his entire life.

As Chris cuddled to his side and finally slept, Eddie watched Buck who unconsciously toyed with his ring. Buck smiled when Eddie leaned slowly to kiss him and interlaced their fingers together. Buck’s soft whisper of love finally lulled Eddie to sleep. He was finally ready to end the day as Buck silently promised tomorrow will be even better because they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment :D


End file.
